


Conflicting life

by KimoriTakahashi12



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimoriTakahashi12/pseuds/KimoriTakahashi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clockwork never saved his family?<br/>What would happen if another incident occurs during the explosion? What if Danny decides that it is safer to travel then stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction and its probably going to suck but...eh
> 
> Just doing it because I'm bored so be I'll warn you now that updates might take forever to do because I just don't feel like doing it or to busy to do it. 
> 
> Disclaimers : You know already know I don't own Danny Phantom or else the show wouldn't have ended and would have continued. All characters belong to their respectful owners but I can claim the developing storyline other characters I make.

Danny was exhausted and covered with scratched and bruises. He had managed to get back to his time but now he had to beat his alternate future self, Dan Phantom, a mixture of his and Vlad's ghost halves. He could barely keep his ghost form up but didn't give up. He couldn't, he promised his family.

Danny had blasted Dan into a truck, which soon had exploded and blue flames dancing around it, with his ghostly wail, an attack that he wasn't supposed to learn until ten years later.Danny was panting slightly, feeling even more drained then he already was. As he was catching his breath, he heard something beeping. It took a second to realize what it was before he turn and ran as fast as he could towards his loved ones(and Mr.Lancer). He was to exhausted to fly.

Behind him, Dan had stepped out of the blue flames and looked around for him. When Dan spotted him, his eyes widen before he took off after him. 'That idiot! He's going to be caught in the explosion!' Dan thought as he rushed towards the halfa. He knew that if Danny got to close, there would be a high chance he would die and if he died, then so did Dan.

Danny ran as fast as he could, only to trip. He looked up and before he knew it, it was to late, the tank was overheated and couldn't hold any longer before it soon erupted. "NNOOOO!" Danny had yelled as he was thrown back by the force of the explosion, on instinct, he turned intangible to avoid being hit by any of the rubble. But as he did, he ended up flying into Dan, who also was pushed back and ended up hitting his back against a building. 

Pain erupted in Dan's body. "AAAHHH!" He had yelled. Something had entered Dan's body but couldn't get out so whatever it was, was trying to overpower him instead. Like he was going to let that happen. Dan's eyes switched between neon green and blood red. As this was going on, Dan's body started to morph, soon his body looked like his ten year old younger self before he merged with Plasmius. 

Then finally, what seemed like hours of torture, the pain in the body was starting to subside, leaving a fourteen year old boy with snow white hair ,a neon green eye on the left while the other eye was blood red with cracks around it, both eyes half closed.

Exhausted from the pain, the boy closed his eyes, falling into unconsciousness. As he did so, familiar white rings appeared at his wait then split in the opposite direction. His clothing was replaced with blue jeans and a white shirt with a red oval in the middle. His white hair was now raven black and his pale skin now tan and the cracks around his eye had disappears too.

Sirens were soon heard throughout the city of Amity Park as smokewas seen covering the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a novice at this so as I said before, this probably going to suck but I just going to do it for the heck of it.
> 
> I hope you like it. If not, oh well I did warn you it would suck.
> 
> Disclaimers: I am certain you all know this but because I might get in trouble...I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Blue eyes snapped open. Danny quickly sat up, panting slight before looked around. "What...I'm in a hospital?" He said quietly, his voice hoarse.

"Ah, good to see your awake." Danny snapped his head to the voice to see a man with grey hair, glasses, and wearing a white coat. "Your lucky all you had were a few cuts and bruises and a few burn marks but I must say you're making a fast recovery."

"Ah, excuse me, where are my manner. I am Doctor Valencia." The man said then stuck out his right hand. "And you must be Daniel Fenton." Danny stared at the hand with a blank expression. An akward silence passed over then before the Doctor retracted his hand, looking a bit embaressed before looking serious. "Ahem, I'm sorry to inform you this but your family...is no longer with us." He said. "I'm sorry for you loss." Bowing his head slightly.

Danny's world seemed to freeze as he recalled the event that had happened. He started to shake, his breath shorten, before yelling out. "No. No! This can't be happening!" Valencia tried to get him to calm down but Danny continued to thrash around.

"Someone get me the sedative! He's going into shock!" As this was going on, Danny's eyes flashed for a few seconds but this went unnoticed. A needle was soon injected into him. His movement became sluggish and eyes fell heavy and soon he feel into slumber. But before he did, his last thought was.

The next day, the explosion at the Nast Burger was all over the news channels. "There has been a tragic accident in Amity Park yesterday. Six people had died in the explosion at the Nasty Burger and one is at the hospital in recovery. We had recovered a film from a security camera outside the Nasty Burger and this is what we found." A video then played starting with Dan being revealed to Danny Phantom fighting the ghost but was soon cut off by one of the attacks sent by Dan. "As seen, Danny Phantom was there and was fighting a-" The T.V. turned off. Danny sighed in relief. 'At least they didn't discover my identity.' He thought before he grabbed his head at a the sudden headache.

Then he heard a voice."Well this is an interesting development." Danny's eyes widen the voice. He skimmed the room but caught no sight of him. "Where are you!" Danny exclaimed, still holding his head at the pain forming.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The voice said tauntingly. Danny was about to transform when there was a knock at the door.

"Is everything alright?" A nurse asked. "Yes, everything is fine." Danny said as he winced at the pain in his head. "Ok, if you need anything, just call." As the foot steps started to fade, Danny's vision started to darken before he fell asleep from the pain. The next couple of days and the same thing would happen, he would feel pain to his head then hear Dan's voice and get ready to transform but get interupted by a nurse from him yelling.  It wasn't until he heard Dan when the doctors were there and found that no one but him could hear his voice. 

A few days later, a couple of police came to question him of what happened.

"My parents and teachers were going to meet at the Nasty Buger to discuss something I did. I was running a bit late because I slepted in. When I arrived, I saw my parents, friends, and teacher tied the tank at the Nasty Burger. Above them, I saw Danny Phantom and another ghost fighting. I tried to get to them but before I could get to them, the tank exploded." Danny had said, half lying. After answering few other questions, they left. He had answered the same when the GIW came.

Once they left the pain came back but less painful then before. During one of the days, Clockwork had visited to explain what was going on.

Dan, apparently, had merged with him. It seems that even though Dan was stronger, Danny's human half had somehow had managed to absorb Dan's ectoplasm into his cells. This was because, as Clockwork explained, Dan was originally his ghost half and to put it simply, his body tried to reabsorb him back but because Dan was also fused with Plasmius, this led to having left Dan's conscious and a few other side effects.

Clockwork had also explained that the pain he felt everytime he heard Dan speak was just his mind trying to adjust to the fact there is another presence there but as time went on the pain would become unnoticeable.

"Why couldn't you do anything" Danny had asked. Clockwork had a frown on his face then shook his head slightly. " The observants had interfered, trying to do it their way but ended up making things that shouldn't have happen, happen. There was nothing I could do."

During the few days, he found out his new gardian was Vlad. It took awhile for him to accept it. While in the hospital, he was visited by many but all did it out of pity. They didn't really care but did it because they had to. Danny knew that.

"How long do we have to be in here?" Complained Dan. Danny and Dan had come to some sort of mutual truce between on another. 'I think tommorow.' He thought to him. Ever since he learned that no one could hear him, he found it was better to talk in his head so he wouldn't look like he was going crazy and talking to to himself. Well, technically he was but not really.

He didn't fear that they would find out he was part ghost because the ectoplasm attached to his DNA was barely noticeable. You would have to looking for it to even find it, even with the added ectoplasm. But even then, it would be passed off as radiation from being around ectoplasm.

The next day was hectic. Danny got discharged from the hospital but as he headed out the building, he was bombarded with flashes from cameras, reporters, and questions. His chaperon had to literally get several sercurity gaurds to help get Danny to his transportation. While he was on his way to the manor, several news van followed with reporters holding up megaphones, asking questions. They had to take shortcuts and speed through some red lights to loose them. When they had arrived, news crews were waiting in front of the Ville waiting with cameras and microphones in hand. They finally left when the police came for tresspassing on Vlad's property. After a few more days of reporter hanging in front of the window from his room by a rope, calls non-stop, restraining orders and threats being made out, things finally settle down a bit.

Soon, it was the day of the funeral. Only family and a few friends had came to it. Sam's parents were crying, the same could be said about the Foleys. But the younger, more specifically the teens, were on there phones. It took everything in Danny to not blast them and with Dan encouraging it, it was almost impossible to not to but he had managed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Please review but no criticism.  
> "If you have nothing good to say then don't say anything at all."


End file.
